


Sunbathing on the Snow ~ Phanniemay Day 08

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Christmas Eve, christmas truce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was hunting ghosts event though he technically was a ghost, he was protecting the town which half hateed him and half adored, he had a crush on a girl whose only purpose in life was to hunt him down; He was literally a half-living definition of craziness.</p><p>There's nothing wrong with the fact that he would want to be a bit eccentric from time to time.</p><p>Though in his case 'being eccentric' means more like 'being normal human'. </p><p>###<br/>Phanfic for 8th day of Phanniemay, prompt: Vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbathing on the Snow ~ Phanniemay Day 08

DAY08 VACATION PHANNIEMAY16

TITLE: Sunbathing on the Snow

By Emily Elizabeth Fowl

What would you say if you see a teenager lying on a folding-chair on the Christmas Eve?

For the residents of Amity Park this wouldn’t be a surprise. Heck, it would even be normal, considering what Fentons are capable to do.

Sunbathing on the snow? What’s weird with this? This town was actually haunted, why would anyone care about some stupid teenager?

No one tried to understand, but some persons just knew. Or so they thought.

Like Samantha Manson. She knew this was somehow ghost-related though she would prefer if the boy was doing this because he just wanted to. What’s better than be called ‘crazy teenager’, right?

Or Tucker Foley, said ‘crazy teenager’s’ best friend. He knew how often Danny was doing something fun just to go fight with ghosts. No surprise he would use every free second he would got.

His sister actually was the closest to the truth, being an self-taught psychologist. She knew how this whole fighting-ghosts-being-hero stuff was slowly destroying him psychically. She always somehow managed to minimize damage by some well-placed words or reassuring touches. She was glad he tried to help himself, though she would be glad if he choose some warmer time for sunbathing.

The bare truth was that, well, Danny never had a chance for normal vacation – not before accident, with his ghost-hunting parents, and definitely not now with his ghost-hunting self.

There was not a day when some ghost hadn’t showed up.

The only day he had a chance to rest was… Yes, the Christmas Eve. Or, to be precise, Christmas Truce.

The only day in the year when ghosts couldn’t attack another ghost.

So he was using this day as much as he could.

Even if the others thought he was crazy.

THE END


End file.
